


Come Crawl Atop Me

by louisstinks



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Past Relationship(s), harry was a cat, the other boys are kinda mentioned, this is just an exercise really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisstinks/pseuds/louisstinks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis takes in a street cat.<br/>Louis wakes up and realizes the street cat is not a street cat. </p><p> </p><p>This really is just an exercise. I've been trying to think of ideas for awhile and writing more and more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Crawl Atop Me

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the quote, " Come crawl atop me  
> and we will spend the daylight  
> buried in kisses. " - Tyler Knott Gregson

Fingers pressed into each button with anger as Louis sent off a brokenhearted text to someone that once was. He then slipped on his hood as soon as he could feel warm droplets seeping through his hair. Middle of April and the rain was making a perfectly timed appearance. He squinted his eyes in the dark while beginning to walk a little faster down the road. The bus stop stood a few feet ahead with a tall street light that couldn’t seem to stay on or off. His phone rang an all too familiar tone in his pocket. Struggling to ignore it because of course he knew who it was. He knew what they wanted and how they would say it.

After quickly quieting his phone he went back to making his way towards the bus stop. Carefully, Louis attempted to avoid every puddle but as he found himself beside the bus sign his vans were already soaked. The only noise around him was the continuous vibration from inside his pocket and the rain. His neck began to feel tired after glancing back and forth to spot any headlights from any kind of vehicle. He wouldn’t be so nervous if it wasn’t deep in the night and he wasn’t standing alone on a long road lined with tall dark trees and a single street light. 

He could feel more puddles forming beside his feet. Uncomfortable, Louis stepped backwards into one. He cursed himself. After a while, the boy ended up turning his ringer back on, fearing he’d miss any emergency calls from either his mum or Zayn. 

Tiny quick splashes were heard coming closer on his far right. Obviously someone or something was coming. Louis quickly prayed it would be some type of small-footed muscle hero who’d strap him onto their broad back and take him home to where it was dry, a bit messy, but safe. He then heard a soft meow coming from beside his ankle. 

To be quiet honest, there was a full list of things Louis couldn’t stand. So far it had only been three that really got to him. From this morning to now his head had been aching terribly to the point where it even hurt to blink. Next was never receiving a call back from the newspaper he had applied to. And to top it all off, there was a filthy cat silently following him to his bus stop. He glanced down to see the cat getting soaked by the rain, trying to hide between Louis’ legs. 

He scrunched his nose at the sight and soon his thoughts were startled by the cheesy ringtone blaring from his pocket. The four letters Louis had been avoiding this whole night flashed across the screen. He could feel the pain in his head come back from earlier as he lifted the phone to his ear. 

“We need to talk about this, baby. Don’t end it like this.” The familiar tone of Nate’s apathy could be heard through space let alone Louis’ tiny iphone. With the mangy cat still looking up at him, Louis spoke softly. 

“There’s really nothing else to talk about, Nate. Stop calling me.” He could feel the lump forming in his throat. The overbearing sadness was beginning to creep up once more. He didn’t mind bursting into tears at the moment because it was raining hard enough to mask the stupid blobs of sadness. 

“You know I never meant to hurt you.” The boy sniffed and shook his head. 

“If you never meant to hurt me then why’d you do it? I’ll talk to you later.” Stuffing the device back in his jacket, Louis looked down at the wet animal. 

“Buses don’t allow kittens so stay quiet.” As if the cat could understand him, it remained quiet until the bus rolled up to the stop. Louis quickly gathered up the cat into his jacket and went to sit in his usual seat. Surprisingly, the cat stayed quiet for the entire ride, aside from its tiny sneezes from being out in the rain. 

Louis silently thanked the driver with a nod and started toward his building. He looked down into his coat to see the cat looking straight up at him with piercing mint green eyes. 

“I’m guessing you probably need somewhere to sleep tonight.” The cat answered with a tired mew and rubbed its wet head against Louis’ chest. In all of his twenty-three years of living, he had never had a pet. He thought about how he grew up. He wondered why his sisters had never asked for one. Little kids loved kittens. The only time Louis had ever lived with an animal was when the girls were able to adopt a bunny and name it Louise. A name rightly chosen after Louis had lost a bet with the twins. Both girls deviously coming up with the name, Louise. 

Stood in front of his buildings front door, Louis hastily allowed himself inside and up to the third floor. As he let the cat out of his coat, he unlocked the door to let both of them in. He slipped his coat off and onto the rack and went to close the door but stopped himself when the cat sat patiently on his welcome mat, as if waiting for an invitation. Louis scoffed and opened the door a bit wider. 

“A cat with manners. You’re an odd one aren’t you?” The cat blinked in return and took a few quiet steps into his messy apartment. As he left to grab a tiny saucer from the kitchen, the cat went off in the other direction to most likely look around. He’d met up with tons of rude cats on the street before. Cats that usually ended up swiping at his ankles as he’d walk past or would hiss and spit in his direction. Louis sat himself down on the floor along with the small dish and a carton of milk. After clicking his tongue a few times, the cat came running back into the room to stick its nose into the dish. 

“Drink up. Hopefully you’ll be out of here by tomorrow, little one.” He then took the chance to carefully scratch behind the cat’s ears, causing it to stop drinking and push its head into Louis’ hand. Taking his phone out of his pocket, he then snapped a photo, captioning it as look what i dragged in !! and sent it off to the boys. 

As the night came quicker, Louis could finally feel his eyelids drooping. He left the cat to drink the rest of what was in the dish and went to go brush his teeth. On his way to his room, he could hear little feet padding on the floor behind him. As he slipped off his clothes the cat hopped onto his bed, watching him with a small yawn. Never had he ever met such a particularly polite animal that got along with him so well. He came to the conclusion that it must’ve been a bit unnatural for this strange street cat to be so comfortable in Louis’ tiny home. 

After putting on a pair of trackies, he then crawled under the covers and clicked his lamp off. At once both bodies relaxed and breaths evened out. Louis could hear the soft purring from the foot of his bed, sweetly putting him to sleep even faster. Sleeping soundlessly, he dreamt of his flat not having the same usual empty feeling that he would normally come home to. To finally have something to bond with and want his company. Cats never cheated like humans did. Having a little furry companion couldn’t be such a terrible thought as he drifted further into sleep. 

When the morning came, Louis’ alarm blared long enough for him to groan, scrunch his nose up in annoyance and roll over to the other pillow. As he tried to find a comfortable position, his foot knocked into something smooth like skin but hard with muscle. Gently, he rubbed his foot up against what he was sure to be fur but wasn’t. Out of nowhere something grips his ankle and tugs it. Louis let out a yelp and yanked his foot back under the covers. Had the cat grew a giant hand overnight? It definitely felt like a hand and not a furry paw. Where did the cat go? Was the cat all a hallucination and he actually spent the night getting totally smashed? Did he end up pulling someone in the midst of all this after all? In the next moment, a tiny ding blurted from his phone that sat on his pillow. 1 snap from NHoranhaha. 

‘ are you catsittin for someone or… ? ’ Louis let the device drop onto his pillow as he then decided to glance at what had been sleeping at the foot of his bed and it wasn’t a cat. There was a naked long-legged man curled up at the end of Louis’ bed. So far the man had been snoring peacefully and didn’t move when Louis’ alarmed sounded. If the cat had been real then where had it gone? Slowly, Louis sat himself up against the bed frame, pulling his knees up to his chest. It was too early to be thinking about any of what was happening right now. He couldn’t help but let the most absurd thought cross his mind. 

“Is this man a cat?” he whispered softly to himself. Shaking his head at the thought, which of course ends up waking up the stranger. The man batted at his nose with his fingers while making soft humming noises as if he’d been disturbed. He looked up at Louis with a blank tired look on his face. Lost for words, Louis couldn’t help but stare back. What a lovely face. Bright green eyes with a cute nose and a pair of plush cherry red lips. Curls surrounded his face, landing past his shoulders. 

“Hello.” Louis lifted a hand to give a tiny wave. Hello was right. Whatever this person was, they were also very nice to look at. The familiar green eyes blinked dazedly at him. As soon as the boy began licking his own hand, Louis had realized he was in the presence of some type of mystery. He couldn’t help but watch as the boy then slowly crawled up to cuddle in Louis’ space, resting his head against Louis’ chest. 

After a few minutes, they were both interrupted by Louis’ phone. ‘ 1 missed call from unknown number ’. Automatically he knew it was Nate and instead of answering, Louis turned back to the boy in his lap and began scratching behind his neck. As the boy started to quietly purr, Louis thought about how better it felt to have someone that needed him. Someone that wanted to be in his space.


End file.
